


You're Not What I Asked For

by XladyXdimitresuX



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XladyXdimitresuX/pseuds/XladyXdimitresuX
Summary: After finding out perhaps the worst news of your life, you wander up to the castle you think is abandoned. You were horribly wrong. But the thing you hate the most that is growing inside you may have saved your life as suddenly you are valuable as more than just a bottle of wine to Lady Dimitrescu.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

The signs were small at first; just thought you were coming down with the flu. Everyone thinks they have the flu at first. The aches, the fatigue, the constant nausea: what else could it be? No one ever thinks they’re pregnant when they don’t want to be pregnant. Especially if that baby is going to be a man that makes your stomach churn and your nostrils flare every time you see him. The marriage wasn’t your choice, and to be fair it wasn’t his either, but he took it far worse than you did. He treated you like a thing, no more than a fixture in your shared home. A toy on a shelf he only took down when he wanted to play with you, and he played rough. It wasn’t against your will. Even you needed some… relief from time to time, it wasn’t out of a need to be near him or satisfy him, though perhaps that’s what he thought. 

He wound you up and left you to finish yourself off alone in your separate bed. 

This last time had been different though. This last time had been one of those secret moments that neither of you will confess to when you’ve had one too many drinks and you sit together on the couch. You run your hands through his hair and he caresses your leg beneath your dress, both of you thinking maybe we could maybe make this work. That’s how you got pregnant, you know it. You can pinpoint the day it happened. Those stupid moments are where you always throw caution to the wind and there’s never any thought about the repercussions. God, you wish he would let you go on birth control. Maybe now he will.

When you look down at the pregnancy test at first you only see one bold pink line, you let out a sigh of relief that is soon replaced with a panicked gasp as a second faint line appears. It is faint, but strong enough for you to know what that means. You can’t breathe. You brace yourself against the sink in your tiny cold bathroom. You can’t be pregnant. Not here, not with him, not in the middle of a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. You grabbed your purse, your phone, and bundled up into your warmest clothes. As you zipped your puffy coat your hands froze over your stomach, soon this wouldn’t fit anymore. 

You knew about the castle on the hill only from rumors in the village, rumors of vampires and werewolves and serial murders. But you never seemed to notice anyone living there, so you assumed it was abandoned and everyone was trying to scare you. You needed a little thrill in your life, well a thrill of a different kind. It was a long walk but you didn’t mind, it was the best way to mull things over and consider your possibilities. You didn’t seem to notice you were being followed. Before you realize it you have reached the gates of the castle.

This place is definitely abandoned, you think to yourself, but something about that didn’t seem right. The place is absolutely massive and stunning in its macabre beauty. You wish you could just run inside the hall yet to be seen and hide away forever. The front door is ajar and, still assuming the place is abandoned, you enter without hesitation. Big mistake.

The brightly lit grand entrance is suddenly filled with insects as the door slams behind you and the insects materialize into a woman whose face is covered in a mixture of dried and fresh blood. She’s circling you like you’re her pray. Two other girls materialize in a cloud of insects behind her only to start circling you as well and you don’t have time to question it before you hear the clacking of heels coming from up the stairs. The first girl stands behind you and holds your arms behind your back. Your eyes widen at the sigh of the woman. You think maybe the perspective of the castle is playing tricks on your eyes because no one could possibly be that tall. Then suddenly she is standing in front of you, towering over you. She grabs your chin and forces you to look up at her, straining your neck.

“It’s rude not to look people in the eye when they are addressing you, dearest.” She’s polite but her voice is anything but welcoming. “Especially when you’ve just trespassed into their home.”

“I-I’m so sor-.” She cut you off with a gloved finger to your lip.

“Silence. I don’t want your groveling.” She hisses but somehow manages to keep her tone even. “Besides, you made the hunt easy for my girls. We have been needing a fresh young lady for awhile now.” You can’t question what that means before she has bent over to press her nose into your neck, inhaling deeply. “Yes, you are just what we are looking for.” 

Then she bites you. Not like a little bite to leave a mark, no, a deep skin piercing blood drawing bite. What are these people? You feel yourself go faint from the pain, the baby leeching off of you, and the blood being taken from you. Suddenly, she pulls away from you and pushes you back.

“Dammit.” She exclaims and the younger of the three women rush to her side.

“What is the matter, Mother? Is it a trap? Is she poisoned? Shall I heal you?” 

“No, my dear Tiff, she is perfectly healthy and her blood is magnificent. She’s simply useless to us.” She tucks the young woman’s golden hair behind her ear. The three in front of you all stare intently at you. “She is with child.” 

The girl behind you lets go of you to join her mother. The four of them pretend to have a private conversation but you can hear every word. 

“Can we play with her?” The one who had been holding you asks with glee. The oldest steps forward to look you over.

“She doesn’t seem to be too far along, we could simply remove the child and still use her, could we not?”

“Mother, we could keep the baby then dispose of her later.” The younger one exclaims. “I would love a new sister!” 

“Girls, girls. Calm down. You all have very good ideas, but Tiff is very close to what we are going to do.” The tall lady steps back over to you. She grabs your chin again, this time when you look up at her the gushing wound in your neck aches and you cry out. “Hush now, we’re going to make a deal. You will stay here and have your child and will spare your life. However, at the end of the pregnancy if the child is female you must give it to us, and if it is male you must let us give it to my brother.”

You nod, you don’t even have to think twice about it. You get to keep your life and get rid of the baby. She lets you go and you stumble to your knees while she simply watches.

“Girls, take her to my chambers. Sofie, prepare her a warm bath. Tiffany, set about tending to and healing her wound. And Daniela,” She grabs the blonde woman’s jaw tight in her hand. “If I so much as find a bruise on her body, there will be repercussions.”

Daniela lets out a displeased huff and is careful when helping you off the floor. Tiffany links her arm with your and all but skips down the hallway with you dragging along. Sofia had disappeared before you had noticed her go. You look back over your shoulder to see the Lady smiling at you with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

What had you just gotten yourself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The water is too hot but you fear what may happen if you protest, the glare from Daniela was enough to keep you from even looking at anything but the wall in front of you. All three of them stayed in the room while you bathed, keeping a close eye on you. You assumed they had never seen a human alive this long before, or at least this alive before. Each of them held a different expression: Daniela frustration, Sofia quiet intrigue, and Tiffany a sort of childlike glee. 

“I do hope the child is a girl. I would love to have a younger sister.” Tiffany remarks after a long silence while she tends to and wraps the bite on your neck. The other two look at her with great confusion. She finishes wrapping it and takes a seat next to you near the tub.

“Yes, but it will be human. It would hardly be a sister.” Sofia talks as if you aren’t in the room with them. 

“Mother will change her, as soon as she is old enough. We were human once too!” Tiffany seems unphased by Sofia’s comment about you and your child and turns to you. “I would like to no longer be the youngest child, it is quite dreadful.” 

You wouldn’t know about that, seeing as you were the oldest of six children, alway being left in charge of the younger ones while your single mother worked two jobs. You finally look up at Tiffany and see that she is much softer than her older sisters, sweeter and kinder just by the look in her eyes. You want to know her story more than you care to know Sofia and Daniela’s. How did she end up here?

“Mother will change her mind, Tiffany.” Daniela suddenly interjects, stepping forward towards the tub. For the first time you feel the need to cover up. “Mother does not want another child, especially not a baby. And especially not a dirty human.” 

“That makes two of us then.” You dare to look up at her with a defiance in your voice. “I don’t want a ‘dirty human’ baby either. I just want to live and if your mother wants to take advantage of me by means of this child then so be it.” 

Big mistake.

In an instant, Daniela is in the tub with her hand around your throat. “I should’ve killed you when I saw you walking up to the castle. I knew you’d be useless to Mother.” 

You are gasping for air and pulling at her arm while the other two are trying to pull her off of you, begging her to stop for her own sake.

“Dani, enough.” Everyone stops in their tracks at the booming voice in the doorway. Daniela evaporates into a cloud of insects and your fragile stomach lurches at the sight. “Do not think you can escape me, Daniela. You are going to be severely punished.”

You are still recovering your breath when the other two girls bow and take their leave of you and the tall woman. You are holding the wrapping on your neck and looking down at your stomach to make sure it is okay and wondering why you care so much. The lady comes over and gives you a once over before removing your arm from your throat. “Will you manage?” She asks and gently runs a cold finger over your throat. You shutter and nod. She pulls you out of the tub and wraps you up in a towel. 

The tenderness confuses you but you rationalize that it is simply because your body is simply a vessel for a valuable good. You follow her into a massive sleeping chamber where the bed itself is the size of your bedroom at home. Suddenly you panic, what would your husband think? Would he think anything of you being gone? The pregnancy tests were still out on the counter. Would he care even about the pregnancy? You don’t have much more time to think about it before the woman is holding your chin in her hand forcing you to strain your neck to look up at her. She glances at the wrapping before giving it a hum of approval then gives you that smile again that sends a trickle of comfort and fear down your spine.

“What is your name, little one?”

“y/n…” You swallow hard as she repeats your name slowly. There’s something about the way her lips wrap around the syllables that make you feel weak. “My husband… will…” You trail off.

“Something tells me you don’t want to go back to him?” It is phrased as a question but both of you know it is just a fact. You are so afraid that at any moment you will be murdered, but right now you feel safe in the gentle hold of this massive woman. She takes your silence as a response. “That’s what I thought, my dear. I am Lady Dimitresu. You may call such or your lady… or mistress. It is up to you, but that is the only way you shall address me so long as you are living under my roof. Understood?” 

“Yes.” You try to nod but her grip get tighter and her nails bite at your skin. 

“Yes what?” She hisses.

“Yes, my Lady.” 

“Very good, my little dear.” The lady releases you from her grip and proceeds to remove the towel from your body, not even hiding it when she grazes you with her eyes. “You aren’t quite far along yet, are you?” 

“No, my Lady. I could tell you the exact date it happened.” At those words your voice falters and her face softens. 

“Well, I would not like to hear that story for my own sake.” She tries to cover up her concern with a false sense of disinterest and hands you the most elaborate nightgown you have ever seen. It is made of a deep green silk with black lace lining the outside and neckline. “I do hope it fits, it was Daniela’s when she first came to me and I could not bring myself to part with it.” 

“It is perfect.” You assure her as you slide it on over your still damp skin, even though it hangs over you awkwardly. 

“Well, you will grow into it at least.” She sighs. “You may sleep in my bed until better sleeping arrangements are acquire, or you may sleep on the chaise in front of the fireplace. However, you must stay in this room or within my sights at all times, for I do not yet trust my daughter with you. Understood?” You nod and she considers correcting you but lets it slide this time.

The temptation to sleep in the bed is too great to turn down. You are tired and weak and your body is aching from the cold and the trauma it had just experienced, so you curl up on the far end, away from Lady Dimitrescu. The blankets are thick and exquisite and you feel yourself already starting to drift when you hear the bed settling next to you and you open your eyes. You are greeted with the sight of sot golden ones staring back at you and a gentle smile beckoning you to sleep.

“Sleep well, my little darling, there is much to learn tomorrow.” 

You drift off wondering what that could possibly mean but you don’t care when that face was the last thing you saw when you slipped into darkness.


End file.
